User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3 ---- Celebi Hey, do you think it would be alright if we split the Celebi page into two separate pages? One for the fourth movie and one for the thirteenth movie? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:32 November 16, 2015 (UTC) :If I may butt in, I agree as they aren't the same. Ellis99 VII & VIII 23:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Do you mean create two separate ones? If you know what I mean?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:21, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, separate articles. I agree with you, since they are different. Utkar22 09:54, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Adding Images I started to screenshot IL031, and did it of starting 5 minutes. I clicked around 45 ,and have already posted around 15. Do you think I should add more, since you said somewhere that 20-24 pictures for an episode is fine. :Well, whats the problem in having a lot of images? I have clicked a lot of them, and maybe we can create a separate article for that. Utkar22 09:50, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Link There is a problem on Diantha's anime page as the link to XY068 isn't showing properly. I've looked to see what the problem is but I can't figure it out. It possibly might be due to the fact that there isn't a "XY068" link (I think?). Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Oshawott man what happen with images from ash oshwhat aasdsd 20:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Screenshots How do you take them? Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :How do you do screenshots? Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:58, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::What's the program called? (sorry for disturbing what your doing) Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for telling me ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:07, November 19, 2015 (UTC) sorry to make you problem for my edited page and orry for the signature i dont realy understand to put my signature Old names I'm going to make disambigs out of them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:28, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudspirit14 This user has been copying Serena Pokémon images and text from Bulbapedia and placing it on the Serena (anime) page. - PokémonGamer 19:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 02:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello!Lko2 (talk) 02:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Manga templates I'm going to sort them as the colours will only appear if the arc is stated when the template is in use. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :It looks like links for regions will have to be removed to make the colours appear too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm also going to change the colours of each region on temps to match the colours of temps used for each region. I.e. Kanto = a peachy colour. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:53, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm also going to update AnimeCharacter too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Both are done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sure I can ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Added. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) User Sly keeps uploading those gifs still. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, I think you should go through the candidates for deletion. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion How about you block Sly permently because if you unblock that user again, it will add renamed pictures again. Just a theory.--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For that ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:27, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Can you do something about that user, he did it again to my user page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:39, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Japanese Pokemon titles I think you should have a conversation with Dragon as she puts the Japanese Pokemon title on Pokemon pages of Pokemon owned by trainers. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:02, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ETP I'm going to prepare character pages from ETP by the way. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:57, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. I like doing this (thought I just say this) ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:58, November 26, 2015 (UTC) What's ETP?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :ETP means The Electric Tale of Pikachu (or Tales) and I've done all the character pages from the manga too L. ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:29, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::We're also doing separation of nicknamed Pokemon too now as X just agreed to it to me. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:44, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Serebii. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:15, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Stats I'll do the Legendaries for you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:26, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:29, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::To let you know, an amount of Pokemon had their stats change upon Gen VI. http://www.serebii.net/xy/updatedstats.shtml. ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:21, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay but it's just that I feel that the other generations stats should be put up too. Example: Stats Generation (depending on when introduced)-V Generation VI- Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:44, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll do the ones you've already done that have updated stats. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. I've actually changed my mind since that (sorry) and I've decided to use tabber, so it keeps it inline with other sections that have tabber. Example: Stats Generation (depending on when introduced)-V= |-| Generation VI-= Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:55, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:57, November 27, 2015 (UTC) X would prefer if the temps were used horizontal as it takes up room vertically. So, I've used col temps to make them horizontal. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:18, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Spaces I've created new places for renames on Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and Cyrus' pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Essentia Pokemon I was thinking... I know that you renamed Pokemon owned by Guile Hideout to Archie and I was thinking... Should Pokemon owned by Emma as Essentia be renamed to Emma. What do you think? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:34, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me. Yes, I agree. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:39, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images OK, just the images I found for them but I can just reupload under different names, right? Forgot about that, and ill try to avoid those! Alex27558 (talk) 02:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC)Alex27558 Voice actors and actresses http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/, this site can help us in identifying voice actors and actresses, including foreign ones too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:28, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome, I discovered it a while back :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I've done Mars' Zubat for you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, I've done all the Legendaries too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Rename I think that Verona's Pokemon should be renamed as they weren't mentioned that she owned them. They seem to be wild Pokemon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :From what memory serves me right (a while back, last year), she never stated that she owned them and she never put them in back into Poke Balls or took them out. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I can rename them correctly. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Done ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've renamed Sabrina's Alakazam as there are two. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also, I think the page Miranda needs moving as there are two. One from the first movie and one from the two part episode of the Mirage Kingdom. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:13, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Right. The name Miranda should be =come a disambig once the page has been renamed. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:16, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The page, Miranda is ready to move to Miranda (MS001) as I've corrected to the links to the new name. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:17, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you rename Old Man (Hoenn) to Old man (Hoenn) and move Old man to Old man (Sinnoh), as there are two. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:34, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. How do you like Sky Pillar now? (encounters have been inserted) Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:35, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I think Elise's Espurr should be renamed to Espurr (XY014) as she never caught it and her grandmother didn't either. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:32, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I think Power Plant should be moved to Kanto Power Plant as there are two, that one and Kalos' too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:47, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Problem Can you see if something is wrong with WildPokeEnd? Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I've already looked but I can't see anything. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I'll ask X. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:32, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Doesn't matter ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:36, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Carrie (Kalos Quest) I feel that the Carrie page from Kalos Quest should be renamed to the episode she appears in because with other characters that appear in a saga, i.e. Diamond and Pearl, we named them by the episode, not the series they appeared in. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:34, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Ahh, I see. Is it possible that it could be renamed to (anime)? Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:51, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay then ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Rotom (anime)... I feel this should be moved to the episode it appeared in as it only appeared in one episode. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually, more than one wild Rotom has appeared. The episode where Oak caught his Rotom, there were three and he caught one of those three. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:40, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::They were, as Oak's one was part of the three. I'll create the page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I don't need to a the page already exists, Rotom (BW130). Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:47, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for going to do it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:49, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::You do it since you have the option not to leave a redirect in its place. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:51, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:56, November 30, 2015 (UTC) List of users In the special page of the list of users, it says that you last logged in, in October? Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know you don't log out? Thanks for confirming my suspicions ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:58, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Haha. I always log out plus I'm hopefully getting a desktop sometime after Christmas. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) New forum I think it would be nice to have your input. Here, as it's about redirects. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Colours Yeah, sure I can. X asked me the same thing too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:04, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome. How do you like the new style of the temps? Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:58, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for liking them and thanks for renaming too :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:10, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I've also created the "Sand" option for the temps too so they can be used on pages with sandy terrain with its own colour. Also, the "Rock" option is for rocky terrains, like Kalos Route 9 and for rocks that can be smashed with Rock Smash. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:26, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::I also think that Sallie's Gothitelle should be renamed as she didn't capture it but befriended it, even though she took it along with her at the end of the episode. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:30, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also, Sallie needs renaming to Sally as I've just checked the Pokemon website to see if I could play the episode and the page spells Sallie as Sally. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:06, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Frogadier But Ah Frogadier didnt evolve yet. Platinum Is there anything wrong with cause Dragon said it's too small. For Platinum let's use the Artwork.